deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guitarcar/Karl Fairburne vs Simo Häyhä
A sniper is skilled in the art of stealth and accuracy. Simo Häyhä and Karl Fairburne has proved themselves that both snipers have aime that cant be matched by no other. But its time for the 2 to cross paths in a deadly shootout that will end in a flash. Or will it? Note: Battle Happens in the Forests of Finland Simo Häyhä vs Karl Fairburne (Sniper Elite III) Simo Häyhä Simo "Simuna" Häyhä, nicknamed The White Death by his Russian enemies, was a Finnish sniper who fought in the Winter War, in which Finland Was invaded by the Soviet Union. He is among the deadliest snipers in history, with 505 confirmed kills. Häyhä was born in 1905 in Rautjärvi, Finland. Seventeen years later, he began his military career by joining the White Guard, a voluntary militia. He quickly proved his skill at marksmanship during his time with the Guard, and won many awards for marksmanship. On November 30, 1939, the Winter War began and the Soviet Union began to occupy parts of Finland. Serving in the Finnish Army, Häyhä started his career as a sniper. Over the course of the three-month-long Battle of Kollaa, which occurred against the backdrop of heavy snow and subzero temperatures, Häyhä earned his reputation as a master marksman, earning 505 confirmed kills in under 100 days. Despite having a vast numerical advantage, the Soviet Red Army was highly disorganized, and did have use of camouflage. Therefore, it was easy for Häyhä to locate his targets amid the heavy snow. Häyhä himself was covered in white camoflage, making him almost impossible to spot. Late in the war, Häyhä was hit by an explosive bullet from a Soviet soldier. He survived, but was left with a disfigured face. He awakened from his coma on March 13, 1940, the same day that the Winter War ended with the Moscow Peace Treaty. Häyhä was promoted to Second Lieutenant for his efforts. He died in 2002. Primary: M39 Finnish Mosin Nagnant. A captured Mosin Nagnant modified by the Finnish. Unlike regular snipers, This Finnish rifle Simo uses does not have a scope to maximize stealth. Round: 7.62x54r Capacity: 5 rounds Range: 6,561 ft Cyclic rate: Depending, Bolt action Muzzle Velocity: 865 m/s Secondary: Suomi KP-31 The PPSH 41's grandpa. Simo uses this for CQC combat when things get close. Round: 9mm Parabellum Capacity: 71 Range: 65 ft Cyclic rate: 900 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 396 m/s Karl Fairburne The titular "Sniper Elite", Raised in Berlin, Karl was the son of a U.S. ambassador to Germany before the war broke out. He studied at West Point, a military academy located in New York,shortly after America's entrance into the war in the December of 1941. One of the reasons he was choosen to be an OSS agent was from his high up family status in the American goverment; this was a common way of citizens being hired to join the OSS, coming from high up status. He was probably choosen for the mission due to his experience of the city and the German language. Karl gained experience early on in his military career during the North Africa Campaign working with British Intelligence. He gained vital skills working directly with the Long Range Desert Group - LRDG. Primary: Karabiner 98k A German bolt action rifle that was the main choice of the German rifleman. Karl is often seen dispatching the springfield given to him in exchange for the much more accurate Karabiner 98k. Round: 8mm Mauser Capacity: 5 rounds Range: 1541 ft Cyclic Rate: Depends, Bolt action Muzzle Velocity: 760 m/s Secondary: The M1A2 Thompson A legendary SMG that terrorized the 1930s and is the standard Issue SMG for the USA aswell as a special export for UK and French troops. Karl uses this incase his fights go awry and personal. Round: .45 ACP Capacity: 20 rounds Range: 492 ft Cyclic rate: 830 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 285 m/s X-Factors Training: Simo Hayha Simo has trained with the Finnish guards and Infantry men and recieved standard Finnish Infantrymen exercise aswell as lessons from his fellow veteran snipers. He is well informed about ballistics and his own surroundings. Karl Fairburne Karl trained with the OSS and has recieved special training from them as a lone infiltator. He is trained at infiltration, stealth and sniping targets at all types of environment. Experience: Simo Hayha: Simo has fought on the Winter war against the soviets. Often sniping convoys by himself and by staying up for recon. He faced the sub-zero temperatures of the winter and fought with Enemy infantry convoys and enemy snipers. His CQC experience is fairly nice as he can easily pick off multiple enemies coming to his position. It is unknown wether the 200 kills he had with his KP-31 was with open combat with finnish infantry or a defensive fight against soviet soldiers. Karl Fairburne Karl has fought on places like North Africa, Italy and Berlin. Often running stealth missions to either assasinate somone, Pick intel, Recon or to disable certain objectives. He faced enemy infantry, paratroopers and other snipers. His CQC experience is failry good as he can easily pick off enemy patrols from standard infantry to paratroopers. Accuracy: Simo Hayha He is extremely accurate with his shots. He is able to snipe people at 800 yards or more with nothing but an iron sight. He is also very careful with his aim and has good precisions with bullet drop and wind and was able to put a good record of kill that still has yet to be beaten. 506. Karl Fairburne Karl is godly in accuracy. He is able to see things in slow motion and can shoot at even fast moving vehicles to the small windows on tanks like the Panzer IV and Panzer III. He has good calculations with bullet drop and wind but prefers to use his odd abilities in his fights more often than not. His kill counts are unconfirmed. Camoflouge: Simo Hayha Simo is particularly picky with his camo. He wears a white coat on aswell as a Ski-mask to hide the pigment of his skin that might alert enemies of his position. He also does not use a scope to stop light from deflecting of his rifle and revealing his position. Overall, The coat can hide him from the snow from the average eye unless Simo moves or the rifle he holds is spotted. Karl Faireburn Turns out Karl also has a winter coat. Karl wears white pants and a white coat with a hoodie included to blend in with the snow aswell as tidbits of equipment and pockets around it. Overall, its good enough for the average eye unless Karl moves, the rifle he holds his spotted, the scope glint is found or the pockets around his coat is found. Fighting styles: Simo Hayha Simo often striked at parts of the day where the temperature is cold. He fight without his scope as to stop the sun from reflecting his location. He will wait for extremely long ammounts of time and will strike with one shot to eliminate his targets as quickly as possible. Karl Fairburne Karl often uses the blind spots of an enemy to his advantage. He will use his skills in stealth to hide from enemy patrols and sights by using the cover available to him. He never sits in one spot however and prefers to fight a mobile battle. He sometimes uses traps to stop enemy movement. Voting Procedure: Fight will happen in the middle of the Finnish winter forest. Simo and Karl will fight each other with everything they have. The battle will happen at a span of three weeks max depending on the votes currently. Chapter 2: Otto: I swear they were here just a few seconds ago! Sam, a FBI SWAT member, approaches Otto. Sam: Welp, Aint this an odd sight. 2 dead guys next to a green glowing stone. Otto: It does not look like the 2 died from the looks of it. Sam: So are you saying they just died from a glow in the dark stone? Otto: Was? NEIN! Another SWAT member cladded in blue armor approaches them alongside more SWAT members. Tom: We have arri- How the hell did this happen? Otto: Not sure... Otto approaches the stone and inspects it. Otto: It looks odd...something Ive never seen before. Tom: You know, if you keep acting like that wierd stone is special. Youre gonna get kicked out of the investigation office. Otto grabs the stone and looks at its markings. It suddenly heats up and explodes. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT Otto: AWWW CRAP!!! The world around them starts spinning rapidly as the SWAT team is lifted up into the sky in a whirlwind. The apartment around them comes back to a busy apartment buisness with multiple people before transforming into a construction site. The world around them slowly destroys the human buildings and the natural plant life grew back. Blue Ripples tear through their vision as one bleeping word appeared in their heads. BERLIN, 1947. BZZZZZzzzzzzzzttttttt............. The SWAT team now lay on the snow. A calm breeze blows over them as snow slowly liters them. Otto: This is not good! Did that thing talk!?!?!?! Sam: Aw Hell no. I think it just said Berlin, 1947. Say? What is a Berlin? Otto: My Hometown! We need to find whats go-'' Otto is interupted as several soldiers surrounds the team wearing soviet uniforms break through the snow. ???: РУКИ ВВЕРХ The team raise their hands up until another interruption occured. ???: HANDS UP. HAND UP WHERE I CAN FUCKING SEE THEM. An entire US Squad arrived in the scene wearing the M1 Helmet and trench coats. ???: ЭТО СОВЕТСКАЯ ТЕРРИТОРИЯ. УХОДИ A russian fires his rifle at a US soldier who did not stop. The rest of the squad fires back at the soviets. The SWAT team fire at both teams, pushing the inferior equipped Russians and Americans at the same time. The 2 parties run away screaming in terror once they heard the SWAT Team fired. ''Otto: We need to move right now. Its gonna be a rape of berlin for all of us if we dont move away from the attention of those guys... Sam: Who where they? Otto: Soldiers from the Soviet Union and our Own boys from America. They wont recognize us. Tom: Are we stuck here? Otto: Who knows? The thunder of tracks and yelling thunder around them as tanks, artilery shells and infantry from both sides starts converging in the distance. Otto: I think we just altered.....history..... Tom: HOORAY NOW I GET TO MEET MY GRANDP- No wait..... Battle A man in a uniform slowly decends into a room. On his uniform lay the words 5-star General Eisenhower. He walks towards a room and sits on a chair. On front of him sat Karl Faireburn. The famous Sniper Elite. Eisenhower: Karl. I assume you know what you are about to face right? Karl: Affirmative General. My mission is to track a team of odd beligirents who started a skirmish that led to a battle between our forces. There current location is in Finland after escaping the incidents. Eisenhower: Listen. Patton will not stop his attack unless we prove to him that the shootout was indeed caused by these people. The Fate of the world lies behind you Karl. No-one must know of this operation. Eisenhower stands up and salutes Karl. His salute is returned by Karl as Karl packs up and walks towards the plane that will place him in Finnish Territory. -8 days later- BANG. The plane makes a crash landing on top of mountain. Karl excitedly exits the plane and looks over to a forest who has smoke belching out. Karl aims his Mauser to the campfire and spots a man with a blue sweater with the words FBI on it talking to multiple wierd looking men. Karl slowly decends upon the mountain to get close to the targets to reach them in Gun range. He slowly aims towards the man with a blue sweater and fires. He misses and the man runs away unharmed. Karl then hears a bang and snow splashing just next to his head. He runs behind a rock and looks around him. It was a man with a white coat and a sniper rifle. The man runs away from his point of view. Karl: Looks like I have another competitor.... Karl starts running towards the forest as fast as he can knowing that the Man who attacked him is also here to eliminate the targets he was given. He outruns his opponent and takes his position to ambush the man. The man appears for a second on front of him before a hail of gunfire scares Karl back to cover. The man repeatedly fires at Karl until the tree he hid behind snaps. Karl runs for his life as he could hear the popping sounds slowly creep closer. Karl finds a rock to hide behind and saves himself from getting ripped to pieces. Karl grabs a grenade and throws it the man. The Man dodges in time and runs away from the forest. Karl unleashes a hailstorm of .45 rounds from his Thompson but fails to hit the man as the recoil hampers his aim. Karl: Shit.... (2 Hours later) Karl knew that the sniper will come back at this time now. He smirks at his own plan and sets the trap in motion. Karl positions himself on a tree and looks out for his rival....5 mintues have passed and Simo Hayha appears. Simo positions himself and rolls over to the foilage and out of Karl's view. Karl activates a trap he set up and the foilage explodes. Karl slowly creeps towards the position with his tommy gun only to see a crater. No sign of a dead sniper. Karl grunts in dissapointment and continues crawling to his second phase of the trap. (8 hours later) The already cold temperatures start bombarding Karl. He was never used to this but continues his slow crawl. He finds the cabin he trapped just a few hour hours ago and enters the cabin hoping to see the enemy down from a beartrap. However, No luck for Karl. As soon as he exits the house, a Bullet knocks him back in and severly injures him. Karl crawls to cover in the cabin bleeding profusely. He grabs his survival kit and starts tending to his wound. Simo Hayha continues aiming at the cabin, ready to fire at the enemy. (6 Hours later has passed) Simo lays still as the dawn sunshine slowly lights the sky until a the dreaded sound of the Thompson breaks the silence behind him. He dodges in time and runs behind a tree but falls to the ground as a .45 colt round rips a hamstring in his leg. Karl has secretly used his rifle to break a piece of the Cabin's wall and snuck behind Simo. Karl continues firing his Thompson but the recoil is too much and is forced to repositions his sights. Simo uses the opportunity and rolls over to a dead log and fires back but to his surprise, Karl dissapeared. (3 hours has passed) Simo drags himself towards the harsh snow above a hill. He grunts in pain as the slope further increases the discomfort he's feeling in his leg. He takes aim on the hill and overlooks the area. He suddenly sees a wire just next to him and a bomb right below him. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate but for some reason it did not explode. The Cold Winter broke the trap. He slowly rolls over trying to find where the wire traced back to and sees Karl. Simo fires first but only grazes him. Karl fires back Knocking the hood and ripping a piece of Simo Hayha's cheek again. Simo passes out on the snow. (2 hours has passed) Simo wakes up from the bloody sleep and crawls to the area to get a closer shot. He soon realized that Karl has already left the position assuming Simo died. He did however, leave a blood trail. Simo laughs and covers his own blood trail and wounds with everything he could find. He is ready once more. (An hour has passed) Karl slowly decends upon a trail of foot steps, He follows it and sees a fire place smoking and his targets sitting around it. Karl: There you are.... Karl Zeroes in on one of his targets. Karl: Strange... Karl thought to himself as the target in his sights seem to wear some sort of protection and helmet that resembled of a Knight. He holds his fire assuming that the armor of these people might have been the reason they were able to repel patrol after patrol. Karl knew he needs to get them at a different time. A time where they are asleep. (4 Hours have passed) The winter once again grew colder as the targets crawled to a nearby cave to sleep in. Karl grabs his thompson and walks towards the cave until he he saw something. A red line of light (A lazer basically) was making its way to Karl. Karl is confused as he never seen such kind of light. He looks at the direction the line came from and sees a man holding a rifle above a hill. Simo crawls in the snow thinking about retiring to his farm again and giving up his military life for good when he heard a loud bang. He aims towards the direction of the bang and sees a dead guy on the hill. He looks around for the killer and finds Karl trying to get into a cave. Simo fires but misses again. Karl springs to action and hides behind a rock. Simo knew that this guy was different from the Russian Snipers he faced and knew he needed to engage Karl as close as possible with his rifle. He ignore the pain and crawls towards Karl's cover like a madman, the Blizzard distorting his shape. He could hear shouting in the cave and stays still. Several strange men appear behind a guy holding the shield marked with the words FBI. The strange men finds out Karl's location and starts shooting at him while fleeing. Karl, outgunned, screamed in rage as he is forced to run away from the horrid fire of the strange looking outlaws as they ran away. Simo takes the opportunity and aims at one of the men when he sees Karl in the corner of his eyes running. Choosing to save his life rather than killing the targets. He swings his rifle and fires at Karl. Karl gets knocked down on the ground. In Angry Rage, He unleashes a barrage from his thompson. Simo gets knocked back to the ground in pain aswell. The 2 shouts in pain and rolls over around the snow. Pain consuming their bodies. Karl recovers faster than simo and aims his thompson when he realized in terror that the 20 mag Thompson of his ran out of ammo. Karl: You son of a bi-'' A loud bang is heard by Otto. ''Otto: Thats odd. I swear we already have good cover. Sam: Shh. There not firing at us anymore.... Otto: How do you know? Sam: I dunno. I just had this odd feeling where we werent being shot at. '' ''Otto: Enough with that, Everyone, keep moving. We have places to be. Category:Blog posts